Almost Paradise
by Aqua-Pacifica
Summary: A survival exercise is not what it seems.


Almost Paradise by Pauline

[day 1]

Dressed in green jungle fatigues, Lee Crane heaved his knapsack onto his shoulder and watched the helo disappear into the evening sky. _This was not a good idea_. He'd been dumped here on Palmyra Atoll, with only one bottle of water, an emergency first aid kit and a radio, to be used for emergencies only. He'd added a couple of things – a lighter and a knife. What ONI didn't know, wouldn't hurt. He was here for two weeks, on a survival exercise; in which time he had to find food, water and shelter. Although commonly referred to as Palmyra Island, it was in fact a ring of coral that had formed around a sunken volcano. Around 1000 miles south of Hawaii, it was a remote location, mostly untouched; Situated within the low pressure area of the Intertropical Convergence Zone, where the northeast and southeast trade winds meet. It had been abandoned by the navy back in 1959 and was now uninhabited, apart from the occasional scientist studying the reef and Green sea turtles.

The atoll had a reputation for being a strange, menacing place. Often called a cursed paradise, many ships had come to grief on the reef and passing ships had reported ghostly lights. It was almost the Bermuda Triangle of the Pacific, with many ships and people disappearing, never to be seen again. _Not a comforting thought_. He hoped that he would not become a casualty of the atoll.

As the sound of the helo faded into the distance, Lee surveyed what he could see of his surroundings in the fading light, before moving off into the lush undergrowth that bordered the old concrete runway; grumbling to himself. He should never have agreed to this. In reality, he was here because it was suspected that there was a leak within ONI, and he was the bait.

The light was fading and he needed to find a place to set up camp for the night. He had been travelling and attending a briefing, before a quick medical exam to ensure that he was fit for the exercise. He was ready to hit the sack. A gentle easterly breeze stirred the palm trees; but the temperature was still a balmy 80 degrees.

He spotted the dilapidated wooden building, hidden amongst the trees and shrubs, and approached it with caution. The call of several Blue Footed Booby birds, disturbed by Lee's arrival, disrupted the peace, sounding like rusty hinges. As far as he was aware, there were no dangerous animals living on the island. Most of the inhabitants were birds, reptiles and the giant coconut crab. Tomorrow he would go hunting; crab would make a good meal, although he would give the giant crabs a wide berth, if they latched onto you, they would not let go.

The roof of the building was missing and sand had encroached on the interior. Inside he found a long forgotten vintage metal container. At first he was reluctant to open it in case it contained personal items, left behind by a service man that had been based here. However, after noticing that the lock looked new, he became suspicious. After breaking the lock with a large stone, he found the box contained a large pan with lid, slightly smaller pan and a length of plastic tubing. Everything he needed to build a still for water. There were also a few useful tools attached to a belt. _Someone had made sure he had the basics to survive._ He set to work gathering large fern fronds to construct a bed.

The door of the building was hanging off its hinges at a considerable angle and after he had made his bed, he wedged it shut with the metal container – this would alert him should something try to enter while he was sleeping.

ooOoo

The observer watched Crane through night vision binoculars, he had strict instructions to stay out of sight and monitor Crane's progress. He could not help wondering who's idea it was to abandon Crane in such a vulnerable position, without even a gun. He suspected that someone in ONI had an alternative motive for arranging this, but what? And how had they persuaded Johnson to agree? Was Johnson suspicious? Was that why he'd sent him along, to watch Lee's back?

Crane was resourceful and he was confident that Crane wouldn't have any problems surviving on the Atoll. He'd already observed that Crane had found the equipment that he'd left for him to find, and was busy cutting fronds, which he took back into the shack. He hadn't bothered to build a fire, it wasn't necessary unless he wanted to cook, the climate was tropical and the temperature remained constant most of the year. He been concerned as to how Crane would cope with finding water; there were no natural water sources on the islands. He certainly had no intention of sitting back and watching if Crane got into difficulty.

The observer waited until he was sure that Crane had settled for the night before carefully making his way back to his own camp – a bunker, well hidden, and stocked with canned and dried food and of course, water. Unlike Crane, he would have a fairly comfortable stay. He heated water for coffee on his camping stove, before settling himself comfortably for the night. Sipping his coffee and munching on some crackers, he pondered what tomorrow would bring.

ooOoo

Chapter 2 – day 2

Acting captain, Chip Morton stood in the control room, watching the activity dockside while he waited the arrival of Admiral Nelson and a party of researchers that they were transporting.

"Mr Morton, this is the officer of the deck. The Admiral is coming aboard with his party."

Turning, Chip unclipped the mic from the chart table. "Very well, stand by to get underway." Returning the mic to its clip, Chip moved to meet Nelson as he entered the nose via the spiral stairs. "Morning, sir."

"Morning Chip. Has all the scientific equipment for our guests been loaded aboard and correctly stowed?"

"Yes, sir, we can get underway anytime you give the word."

Nelson nodded. "Have quarters been prepared for Professor Andrews and his team?"

"Yes, sir. Professor Andrews and Dr. Fadjula are in 107B and the two ladies are next door in 108B."

"Good, then let's get underway. I'll see that our guests are settled in," Nelson turned and headed back up the stairs."Carry on, Mr. Morton."

"Aye, sir." Chip reached for the nearest mic. "Deck detail, single up all lines fore and aft." Clicking the mic, he called the engine room. "Stand by to answer bells."

"Standing by."

ooOoo

Lee started his day with a swim, he didn't go out far as there were sharks in the surrounding water and he'd been warned that several people had been attacked in the past. The early morning sun painted the sky with shades of pale rose, shell and bisque. The crystal clear turquoise water was gently washing over the sand as the tide retreated. The variety of fish on the reef was breathtaking; he'd even seen Manta ray hunting in the rich waters. He wished that he had his scuba gear. He made a mental note to suggest that Nelson bring Seaview here to study the reef. Water dripped from him as he waded ashore and padded barefoot across the warm, white sand to where he had left his clothes. After pulling on his pants, he shrugged into his shirt, leaving it hanging open; he rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. Although he often sunbathed nude at home, he was not comfortable with the idea of walking around naked, even if there was no-one else on the island. Besides which, he didn't need sunburn to add to his problems; he could just imagine the lecture he'd get from Jamie, his CMO back at NIMR.

After he'd dressed, he spent some time searched the rock pools, looking for crabs and other edible inhabitants. Later, he would explore more of the atoll; he needed to set to work building his still. The clear blue green water sparkled in the sunlight as he walked by the water's edge, his toes sinking into the wet sand. The gentle sound of the waves lapping the shore was relaxing; maybe he would take the time to enjoy the islands.

Once he'd found a crab, he made his way back to his shack, picking up a coconut along the way. He placed his finds in the metal box, to keep the crab from escaping and safe from the large coconut crabs that inhabited the island, while he searched further for wood for a fire to cook.

The navy had not left much behind; most of the buildings were just shells, with no windows, doors or roofs. Lee stopped, feeling suddenly uneasy, as if he was being watched. He looked around, scouring the lush undergrowth, but nothing moved. Shrugging, he moved on. There seemed to be an abundance of driftwood on the beach, possibly from the many shipwrecks that had occurred over the years.

After about 30 minutes, Lee had enough wood to keep him going for several days, and he headed back to his shack.

ooOoo

Chip stood in the conning tower, binoculars in hand, as Seaview sailed into the early morning light. Water frothed around and over the nose as she moved through the water. Chip raised the binoculars to scan the expanse of ocean ahead of them. Once they were in deeper water he would dive the boat. They probably would not surface again until they reached their destination, so Chip was making the most of the sunlight while he could.

Seaview was headed for Palmyra Atoll, taking a team of scientist and their equipment out to study the marine life and coral reef around the atoll. Chip didn't know much about the scientists work, he left those details to the Admiral. He hoped that it would be a peaceful cruise. Lee did not like having civilians aboard the boat, especially temperamental scientists. Hopefully this group would not cause any trouble. His thoughts turned to Lee Crane, he wondered how Lee was getting on with his survival course. Lee had not been happy when he'd departed the institute. The Admiral hadn't been pleased about it either.

"Mr Morton, we've cleared the breakwater," O'Brien reported from the control room.

"Very well, stand by to dive the boat," Chip replied before turning and heading below.

The lookouts followed him down and he heard the hatch being secured as he moved to join O'Brien at the chart table. After checking their position on the chart and noting the depth of water in the area, Chip called to the sonar operator.

"Kowalski, anything on sonar?"

"No, sir – its all clear below us."

"All right, Mr O'Brien, dive the boat. Make depth two hundred feet."

"Aye, sir." O'Brien pressed the dive klaxon. "Flood ballast tanks. Full dive on the plains."

"Full dive, aye."

"Secure the air."

Chip watched as Seaview submerged. The water darkened as Seaview descended below the Pacific, although at this depth, there was still some light from the surface. The control room took on a different feel; it was a different world down here. Chip was used to spending days or even weeks submerged while _Seaview_ moved through the depths.

"Two hundred feet. Trim satisfactory." O'Brien reported.

"Ahead two thirds."

"Two thirds, aye."

Chip noted their depth, course and speed in the log and returned it to the shelf below the chart table. Unshipping a mic from the side of the table, he made a boat wide announcement. "Now here is, all hand, standby for manoeuvres."

ooOoo

The Bay Breeze, a 60 ft cruiser, was already one day out from Santa Marta, Joss Morales, aka, The Shadow, stood at the wheel; he was going to take care of Crane personally. No-one made him look stupid and got away with it. Crane had not only cost him a fortune in drugs, but had lost him his submarine as well. He smiled to himself; he couldn't believe that ONI was making it so easy for him, sending Crane alone to a deserted island in the middle of no-where. It was almost too easy. The cruiser's 235 horse power engine drove her through the ocean swell with ease. The drug lord travelled in style; the yacht had full head room, three cabins, including a double master cabin with ensuite shower and head, a convertible saloon and spacious galley and dinette, all fully air conditioned; one of the perks of his successful drug operation. He had no qualms about what he did, he cared nothing about the misery caused by the drugs he smuggled. It wasn't his concern if people were stupid or weak enough to get caught up in drugs.

Few people knew his true identity, one of the reasons he'd managed to evade the law for so long. His men were well paid for their loyalty and they knew what would happen to them if they betrayed him.

When they neared the atoll they would anchor out of site, then he and his men would use the raft to go ashore under cover of darkness. He might even have some fun with Crane before he killed him. After, he would slice the body up and feed it to the Sharks, by the time they were through, there would be nothing left to find.

ooOoo

A trickle of sweat ran down Lee's back. He licked dry lips, he'd built a fire and set up his still, but for now he would have to stretch out the remaining water he'd brought with him. Pausing, he listened, again he had the feeling of being watched, but the only sounds were the peaceful wash of the waves on the beach in the distance, and the hum of insects. The sun was beating down from a cloudless sky and the sand was warm beneath his bare feet. Lee moved into the shade of the palm trees, resting back against the trunk, gaining some relief from the heat. While he sat, he used his knife to fashion a spear for fishing, a diet of crab would get boring pretty quick. He wished that there was something besides coconuts growing on the island. A Pineapple or Papaya would be a welcome addition to the meagre resources this atoll had to offer. _Couldn't ONI have found a less remote spot to strand him?_

He hoped that whomever the bad guys were, they would show up sooner rather than later, so that he could get back to his regular job of captaining _Seaview_. He didn't like that he had not been able to tell his friends the real nature of his assignment. Nelson would never have agreed to it had he known the truth.

ooOoo

After dinner with Nelson and their guest, Chip made his way to the control room to check in with Lt. Williams, before heading to his cabin and the paperwork he knew would be waiting for him. He wondered what Lee was having for dinner; he hoped that his friend was okay.

"Evening Lieutenant, everything all right?"

"Yes, sir – all secure."

Chip looked down at the chart. "Is this our latest position?"

"Yes, sir, we're making good time," Williams replied cheerfully.

Chip did a quick mental calculation. At their present speed, they should arrive at the atoll in another two and a half days. "Carry on, Mr Williams. I'll be in my cabin if I am needed."

"Aye, sir. Good night, Mr Morton."

"Goodnight, Lieutenant." With a quick glance towards the observation nose, Chip made for the stairs to 'A' deck and officers' country.

ooOoo

Lee tossed and turned, unable to sleep. Normally he did not have any trouble sleeping rough and he had slept in worse places. His stomach growled, he was hungry and thirsty. He should not have agreed to this exercise, his CMO would not be happy if he'd lost weight when he returned to Santa Barbara. He caused Jamie enough grief without adding to the doctor's workload. After several minutes, he gave up and walked outside.

Lee walked along the water's edge, letting the soothing sound of the waves washing gently to shore, relax him. The night was calm and clear. He was grateful for the cooler temperature now that the sun had sunk below the horizon, although the temperature did not fluctuate much between night and day. With no light pollution, the stars shone like brilliant jewels in the black velvet sky. Lee paused, looking up at the sky, searching for familiar stars and constellations.

He'd explored a lot of the atoll and was confident that there were no natural dangers. Again he wished that he had his scuba gear, at night the reef turned into a fascinating world, full of strange, yet beautiful creatures, some with their own luminescence. There was a constant battle for survival, with different corals fighting for position and sunlight. This ensured a diverse range of coral and fish that lived amongst it.

He found his thoughts going to Santa Barbara and _Seaview._ He missed his boat and his friends. He hadn't intended to put down roots in Santa Barbara, it had always been his intention to find a place back in Rhode Island, where he'd grown up, but Santa Barbara had become his home and the Institute his second family.

If he'd been aboard _Seaview_ , he'd be doing his nightly walk through the boat. Chip teased him about his nightly walkabouts. He knew that he could trust Chip to take good care of Seaview while he was away. Still he was unexpectedly anxious to return to his command. Feeling suddenly uneasy, he started back towards his makeshift shelter. Once again he had the feeling of being watched. He stood, scouring the shore for any sign of intruders, but there was no sign of any one else on the atoll. Maybe the rumours were true. Lee shook his head. _Don't go there_ , he told himself firmly.

ooOoo

Chapter 3 – day 3

After topping up his still and adding more wood to the fire, Lee sat watching a flock of seabirds foraging at the waters' edge; here he was on what some might consider to be a tropical paradise. Crystal clear water lapped soothingly against the almost white sand, palm trees swayed gently in the light breeze, the sea sparkled in the sunlight. People would pay to spend some time here. Yet there was something about this place that made him feel uneasy, like he was being watched. He told himself it was the inactivity making him restless and antsy. Again he wished that this was over with. He was suddenly reminded of another deserted island, was that why he was feeling uneasy? If Jamie were here, he would tell him to relax and enjoy the peace and quiet. Lee smiled to himself. He wasn't a peace and quiet type of person; he was used to being active, whether it was in his job as _Seaview's_ CO, or playing golf, tennis or some other activity while on leave. His life centred around his work; he loved being on his boat, whether at sea or in port. He'd only been here two days and already he was bored. He started his day with a jog around the Atoll followed by a swim. He needed to keep up his fitness. The rest of the day consisted of walking the beach, looking for crabs or trying to catch fish, while also keeping a look out for any suspicious craft coming close to the atoll. He scrubbed a hand through his tousled hair, he longed for a shower to wash the salt from his hair and the sand from his skin. The still hardly produced enough water for drinking, let alone washing. He licked dry lips; a cool beer would go down nice about now.

ooOoo

The observer crouched in the thick undergrowth, watching Lee. He wasn't sure how much longer he would be comfortable watching Lee and not step in to help. He wasn't happy with the whole situation; Lee had been hung out to dry in his opinion. There was no source of fresh water and very little in the way of natural resources on the Atoll.

He'd check in by radio with the Okinawa. So far, there had been no sign of any other ships in the area. He knew that it would not take long for a chopper to get here from the carrier, but still... With a frustrated sigh, he wiped an arm across his brow and unscrewed the top of his water bottle. Taking a swig of water, he wondered if he could sneak in while Lee was foraging and top up the collection pan of Lee's still, without Lee getting suspicious. He shook his head, it wouldn't work, Lee wasn't stupid. _Damn_ , he should have thought of it earlier.

ooOoo

So far the cruise had been routine, for which Chip was thankful. Although as temporary Captain, Chip did not stand watch, he had spent most of the morning in the control room. He never felt completely at ease when Lee was off the boat. Even though Lee was on a survival exercise, he couldn't help worrying about what sort of trouble his friend and CO was getting into. Nothing was ever simple where Lee Crane was concerned and ONI did not exactly have a good track record for taking care of their agents. The whole crew had become accustomed to watching out for _the Skipper_ ; much to Lee's chagrin. Even though Chip told himself that Lee was extremely good at what he did, he still would not be happy until Lee was safely back in Santa Barbara.

Nelson had spent the morning with the scientists, seated around the table in the nose. When _Seaview_ arrived at the Atoll, they would off load the scientists and their equipment, and help them set up their temporary accommodation, ensuring that everything was in working order before _Seaview_ departed. Hopefully by the time they arrived back in Santa Barbara, Lee would be back from his survival exercise, in one piece and waiting for them.

Chip had had his hands full; Lee's absence had meant more work for Chip, both in preparing Seaview for departure, as well as the extra responsibility of standing in as Captain, even with O'Brien as his XO. Of course, Chip had done so numerous times in the past when Lee had been off the boat, but he didn't have Lee's special talents that made him the ideal candidate for some of _Seaview'_ s clandestine missions. However, maybe this time, Chip would get a chance to lead one of the shore parties when they arrived at the atoll.

ooOoo

Lee spent some time exploring the abandoned buildings on the Atoll. The concrete gun bunker had been taken over by the roots of a Pisonia oak tree, who's roots grew 10 feet above sea level and had engulfed the bunker. The North East shore was made up of small, whitish rocks and stones, unlike the soft white sandy beached on other parts of the shore, and the sea appeared to be a pale aquamarine. After, he hunted in the rock pools and little canyons exposed by the low tide. The atoll was only half a mile wide and a lot of it was submerged at hide tide, leaving some creatures stranded when the tide retreated. He managed to catch a young Black Tipped shark that got too close and tried to make a meal of his foot; even the shark pups were aggressive here. The fish would be a welcome change to his meagre diet.

After gutting, cleaning and filleting the fish, well away from his camp, on the other end of the atoll, he took it back to his camp to cook. However, he wished that he had some vegetables to accompany it. He was looking forward to returning to Seaview and a juicy steak with a baked potato and heaps of salad or vegetables.

Clouds were starting to gather on the horizon and he hoped that he might get some relief in the form of rain.

ooOoo

Chapter 4 - Day 4

Lee was becoming increasingly frustrated and restless. He disliked being away from his boat and this seemed a total waste of time; there were more important things he could be doing back in Santa Barbara. He had to admit that he was something of a work-a-holic and rarely took more than a couple of days off. There had been times when he had to be persuaded to take some leave away from the Institute. However, he was sure that this would not be what his friends had in mind and it was not exactly his idea of fun either.

His friends thought that; they worried enough about him as it was. He was aware that everyone would be happier if he resigned from ONI and concentrated on his job as Captain of _Seaview_. The thought had crossed his mind more than once the past few months.

Leaning back against the trunk of a palm tree, he scrubbed a hand across his face. The warm breeze off the ocean ruffled his hair. The salt and sun had dried it into a mess of curls. With several days growth of beard, he must look a mess, he could just imagine what Chip would say if he could see him now.

Again he had the feeling of being watched. It seemed that the island was living up to its reputation. Sitting forward, he looked around, but there was no sign of anyone. He shook his head; perhaps it was the early signs of dehydration beginning to affect his mind.

ooOoo

Chip checked their position on the chart before unclipping a mic. "Engine room, slow to one third." They were approaching the atoll and would lay too for the night.

"One third, Aye."

Chip clicked the mic to clear it. "Admiral, we're approaching the atoll."

"Thank you, Chip." Nelson acknowledged.

"Mr Morton, sir, I have a contact," Kowalski reported from the sonar station.

Morton walked over to stand next to the crewman. "What have you got, Kowalski?"

"Surface contact."

Chip picked up the extra headset and listened. Kowalski was right, there was a boat on the surface and it seemed to be stationery. "Mr O'Brien, all stop. Bring us up to periscope depth."

"Aye, sir. Engine room, all stop"

"All stop, aye.".

Ten degrees up bubble, make depth ninety feet."

Chip stepped up to the periscope and waited until _Seaview_ rose to the required depth. Raising the scope, Chip scanned the surface, spotting a good sized yacht sitting off their port bow at about 500 yards. "Sparks, there's a boat on the surface, try and raise her and request identification."

"Yes, sir."

Chip unclipped a mic. "Admiral, could you come to the control room please?"

"I'll be right there, Chip," Nelson answered directly

Chip took another look through the scope. The yacht had no external lights showing, but he could see lights inside. "Anything Sparks?"

"Yes, sir, she's called the Bay Breeze. They are a recreational diving party."

"See what you can find out about the boat and contact fish and wildlife service, see if these people have a permit to dive here."

"Aye, sir."

"Mr O'Brien, standby to surface." If these people were up to no-good, Seaview's presence may deter them from whatever they were planning.

"What's going on, Chip?" Nelson asked, arriving in the control room.

"We have a boat on the surface. They claim to be recreational divers. I've got Sparks checking them out."

Nelson nodded. "Very well, Chip – carry on."

ooOoo

Seaview rose gracefully from the dark water into a starlit night. Chip hung the binoculars around his neck and prepared to follow the lookout up to the bridge. There had been no reports of any other vessels operating in the area. They would be putting the scientists ashore in the morning and wanted to be sure that it would be safe. Mounting the bridge, Chip stood for a moment letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. The deck moved beneath his feet as Seaview rode the swell. He could hear the water lapping against the hull below.

Chip took a deep breath of fresh, un-revitalized air and turned his attention to the Bay Breeze, bringing the infa-red searchlight to bear on the vessel and raising the binoculars to study her more closely. There didn't appear to be much activity aboard the vessel, but Chip didn't like it, something was setting off alarm bells in his head. These people could be pirates or smugglers and while it was unlikely that they would attempt anything against _Seaview_ , Chip wasn't taking any chances.

"Mr Morton, there appears to be a fire on the beach." One of the lookouts reported.

Chip turned his binoculars in the direction the lookout was indicating. They were too far off to see clearly, but there definitely appeared to be a camp fire on the beach. Chip unclipped a mic. "Admiral, we have a fire on the beach."

"I'll be right up."

ooOoo

The inflatable raft moved across the dark water towards the beach. In the bow, one of The Shadow's men crouch, clutching an assault rifle. As they approached the beach, The Shadow prepared to disembark. Crane was not going to escape this time. His death would serve as a warning to anyone who was thinking of trying to interfere in his business. The raft grounded in the shallows and he leapt agilely from the bow and waded ashore.

"Stash the boat," he ordered. With a lantern in one hand and gun in the other, he moved quietly towards the trees, waiting impatiently for his men to join him. He's search the whole atoll if he had to.

Finishing with the raft, his men joined him and they moved off in search of their prey. He'd worked too hard to let anyone get in his way. Once he'd taken care of Crane, Alex Lambert was next on his list. He had something special planned for that traitor. He would serve as an example to anyone else who thought about double crossing him.

The fire was easy to spot in the dark, and the shadow signalled his men to converge on the location.

ooOoo

The atoll was dark, with only a three-quarter moon for illumination. As _Seaview's_ zodiac closed the distance, Nelson surveyed the beach. Without night vision equipment it would be difficult for anyone to move around. The moon cast dark shadows that could conceal unknown dangers as the two parties from _Seaview_ beached the Zodiacs. They moved quickly to drag the boat into the undergrowth. This was supposed to be a tropical paradise; there shouldn't be anything or anyone waiting to ambush them. However, there was no denying the sound of gunfire. Nelson suspected that there was more going on here than simple recreational diving. What were they shooting at? The atoll had been used for all sorts of illegal things in the past. A couple had been murdered here and their boat stolen.

Pulling his gun from its holster, he signalled the team to spread out. "You men circle round the back. Kowalski, you come with me."

ooOoo

Lee woke with a groan, feeling nauseous. With another groan, he rolled onto his side, looking for his pack and the first aid kit inside. The interior of his shelter was almost completely dark. Hunting in his pocket for his lighter, he used it to locate the pack and reached for it. He paused as he thought that he'd heard voices outside, but that was not possible, there wasn't anyone else on the island – _was there_?

Extinguishing the lighter, he listened.

The door that he'd propped shut, fell inward and he was assaulted by light. He raised a hand to shield his eyes.

"Found him," One of the men announced. Lee found himself being hauled outside.

Disorientated, Lee stumbled between the men holding him, fighting down nausea, escalated by the rough treatment.

"Well, well, Commander Crane."

Lee squinted at the man standing in front of him. "Who are you? What do you want?"

He could not see much in the dark, but the man was tall and athletic in build. He wore expensive dark tailored pants and shirt. His dark hair and complexion were indicative of his Columbian heritage.

"You probably know me as the Shadow, you're very fortunate, not many people get to meet me in person, shame you will not live long enough to tell anyone."

Lee knew instantly that this was the company he'd been expecting. Someone must have told them that he'd be here and had made it damn easy for them, with him being unarmed. _Damn, he should have been more prepared. How could he have been so careless?_ Suddenly a shot rang out and The Shadow looked surprised, a bright red stain started to spread across his chest and then he crumpled to the ground. Lee used the distraction to drive an elbow into one of his captor's and once he released his arm, aimed a punch at the other man. He knew he was in no condition for a prolonged fight, so he stumbled away into the undergrowth. In the darkness he tripped over a root and fell to his knees, the impact reverberating through his head. He looked back; the men seemed to have lost interest in him now that their boss was dead. They were headed away, making their escape while they could. Lee hoped that whoever had fired the shot was friendly. Hit by the sudden onset of stomach cramps, Lee gritted his teeth, and wrapping an arm around his middle, doubled over.

"Hello, is anyone there?" A familiar voice called quietly

Lee raised his head. It couldn't be, he must be imagining things.

The beam of a flashlight illuminated the undergrowth where Lee was hiding. Lee forced himself to his feet and stumbled out of the undergrowth. "Admiral? How did you get here?"

"Lee! Is that you? Are you hurt?" Nelson and the men from _Seaview_ appeared out of the darkness to stand in front of him. He reached out and took Lee's arm to steady him as Lee swayed..

"Lee shook his head. "No, just nauseous, I think it must have been something I've eaten."

"Come on, let's get you back aboard and have Doc take a look at you. Then you can tell me what you are doing here." Nelson slipped a supporting arm around Lee's waist.

"What about him?" Lee nodded towards the body of the Shadow.

"He's dead, sir," Kowalski straightened from a brief check of the body.

"Who is he?" Nelson asked.

"The Shadow, he's...was a drug lord."

"Chief, you and Patterson take care of the body," Nelson ordered.

"Aye, sir."

. "Come on, Lee, we need to get you to sickbay." Nelson urged.

Lee groaned, wrapping an arm around his middle as his gut twisted and his stomach threatened to mutiny. He wasn't sure how much longer he could stay on his feet. He was happy to let someone else take care of the clean up. He just wanted off this damn Atoll, he was literally sick of a diet of crab and coconuts.

"Kowalski, lend a hand," Nelson ordered.

Lee didn't argue as Ski holstered his weapon and moved to his other side, to help support him to where the Zodiac was waiting. He was looking forward to a shower and a comfortable bunk, even one in Sickbay,

ooOoo

Standing in the sail, Chip had a grandstand view of all the action as it unfolded. _Seaview's_ Zodiac was headed back as another small boat was also leaving the Atoll, headed for the Bay Breeze. Chip wondered if he should order a pursuit when he was interrupted by a call from Sparks.

"Mr Morton, the Admiral reports that they have the Skipper. I've already notified  
Sickbay."

Chip was confused. _Lee was on the Atoll_? "Did the Admiral say how badly Captain Crane was hurt?"

"Not hurt, Sir – apparently the Skipper is sick."

"All right, Sparks. Thank you." Chip shook his head, _how had Lee gotten here_?. Anxious to find out how bad Lee's condition was, Chip hurriedly climbed down from the sail to meet the Zodiac. He arrived on deck just as Will Jamieson stepped through the sail hatch with a Corpsman in tow. The warm tropical breeze ruffled Chip's normally neat blond hair, now almost silver in the dark, as they all stood silently watching the Zodiac approach. Beneath his feet, Seaview's deck moved gently in the light swell.

ooOoo

Jamieson hurried through Seaview's corridors, trailed by his Corpsman with a stretcher. He wondered what condition he was going to find Lee Crane in this time, details had been a little vague. Crane was supposed to be on a survival exercise, and now here he was – wherever here was. Sure he knew that they were transporting some scientists to a remote atoll in the Pacific, but he spent most of his time in sickbay and rarely knew where the sub was.

Stepping through the sail hatch, he waited for his Corpsman before walking to where the deck detail were waiting to lend a hand if need be. He watched the approaching Zodiac, illuminated by _Seaview_ 's searchlight. He was thankful that Kowalski had been amongst the shore party, he was used to dealing with their trouble magnet captain, who wasn't always co-operative when it came to medical treatment.

As the Zodiac approached, Kowalski cut the engine and tossed a line to the crewman waiting on deck as the Zodiac drew alongside. Nelson climbed aboard first and helped Lee onto the deck.

"Captain?" Jamieson and his Corpsman stepped forward to help support Lee.

Lee scowled at the stretcher. "I'm all right, I can walk to sickbay." He insisted stubbornly.

"All right, but let us help." Jamieson slipped a supporting arm around Lee's waist as his Corpsman moved to Lee's other side.

Chip, who had been watching the exchange, turned to Nelson. "Admiral, what's going on, sir?"

ooOoo

Satisfied that Lee was safe, Commander Alex Lambert, full time ONI operative, disappeared into the undergrowth and headed back to his hideout to report. He'd been surprised to see _Seaview_ and wondered if it was co-incidence or if Nelson had somehow tracked Lee down. _Whatever the circumstances, he was thankful for Seaview's presence._

No doubt there would be some communications between Nelson and Admiral Johnson, once _Seaview'_ s shore party returned to the sub; he'd love to be a fly on the wall for that conversation. He'd heard about how protective Nelson was of Lee, and from what he could tell, Lee was as dedicated to Nelson and his boat. If Lee ever married, his wife would have to compete against _Seaview._

Arriving at his bunker, Alex ducked inside and after starting some water heating for a pot of coffee, he turned on the radio. He wasn't sure exactly how he was going to explain what had happened or how long it would be before a party from _Seaview_ descended on atoll. _Seaview's_ captain certainly led an interesting life. Alex couldn't help wondering why Lee chose to continue with ONI when he had such a great job and people that clearly cared about him.

ooOoo

If it had not been for Lee's distinctive New England accent, Nelson may not have recognized the man that stumbled out of the undergrowth, in the dark. Lee's hair had been an unruly mess of dark curls and his features obscured by several days growth of beard, not at all like the Captain of _Seaview_. Of course he'd known that Lee was on some survival exercise, but he had not expected to find Lee here on the Atoll. It was going to be a very interesting conversation when Lee was up to it. Lee had been whisked off to sickbay as soon as his feet touched the deck.

Nelson would like to have followed Lee to sickbay, but Doc wouldn't want him hovering. Besides which, Chip Morton was waiting for an explanation.

"Admiral? What's going on, sir?"

"All I know at the moment is that we found Lee and a dead body. There is obviously more to the story."

"Is Lee okay?"

"He should be, Chip. It would seem that he has food poisoning from something he ate on the atoll. If I am right, it's ciguatera toxin. There is no antidote to the toxin, but hopefully he did not consume a large amount."

"So he'll be all right?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Take the Master at Arms and a team of men. Detain the Bay Breeze until the authorities get here. I'm going to sickbay; I'll let you know how Lee is."

"Yes, Admiral." Chip unclipped a mic. "Master at Arms, report to the control room, on the double."

ooOoo

Entering sickbay, Nelson looked around, unable to locate Lee.

Jamieson emerged from his office. "Having a shower," he explained with a smile.

"Is that a good idea, he didn't seem very steady on his feet."

"Don't think I could have stopped him. It seems there was a lack of water on the island."

Nelson nodded in understanding. At least Lee couldn't be that bad if Doc had given in to him. Their disagreements over Lee's state of health were legendary. "I think Lee may be suffering from ciguatera toxin, it's common in coral reef ecosystems. If Lee has been surviving on fish and crabs..."

"There's no antidote for ciguatera poisoning," Jamieson frowned."It would help if I had a sample of what he's eaten."

At that moment Lee appeared, dressed in a sickbay robe, his hair still wet from the shower. The Corpsman hovering by his side, but not actually helping.

"On the exam table please, Captain," Jamieson instructed.

Lee's gaze went to the bunks. "I'd prefer a bunk. Please Jamie, I've been sleeping on the ground for three nights and that table is not exactly comfortable."

"All right," Jamieson conceded. "Take off the robe and get comfortable, then we'll see how you are doing." Jamieson hung his stethoscope around his neck and moved to help Lee off with the robe, holding like a screen to preserve Lee's dignity, until Lee had settled in the bunk.

Nelson watched and waited while Jamieson checked Lee's blood pressure, pulse and temperature. "Any headache, blurred vision or difficulty breathing?"

"Just a little headache."

"We think you may have ciguatera poisoning. Did you catch any fish?" Nelson asked.

Lee frowned. "Yes, I caught a young black tip shark."

"Well, Captain, it would appear that this particular shark has bitten back." Jamieson commented. "I'm going to give you a shot of vitamin B and then start you on Mannitol intravenously."

"I suppose that means that I'm stuck here?"

"For at least 48 hours," Jamieson confirmed before turning away towards the cabinet.

The complaint wasn't unexpected; Lee hated spending time in sickbay. "This is nothing to mess with Lee. Depending on how much of the toxin you've ingested, this could be serious," Nelson told him, taking the Doctor's place beside the bunk.

"How serious"? Lee asked with concern.

"Try not to worry; the Mannitol should flush the toxin out of your body before it has a chance to cause more serious symptoms." Jamieson re-assured him as he returned with a syringe.

Nelson moved out of the way to allow Jamieson access to his patient.

"I'll check on you later, Lee. Be good and do as Doc tells you." Nelson smiled affectionately.

"Aye, sir." Lee smiled. "Thank you."

Nelson nodded. "Glad that we were in the right place at the right time."

Nelson wanted answers, in particular, who _the shadow_ was, what he was doing on the Atoll, and what was his connection to Lee? This had ONI written all over it, he wasn't happy that the agency still had their claws into Lee, and Chip Morton wasn't happy about it either. Satisfied that Lee was in no immediate danger, Nelson made his way to his cabin. Sitting behind his desk, he reached for the receiver. "Sparks, get me Admiral Johnson, have them call him at home if they have to. Don't take no for an answer."

"Aye, sir, the radio operator acknowledged.

"Nelson, do you realise what time it is?" Johnson grumbled as he came on the video phone.

"Yes, Bill, I am aware of the time".

"So what is so important that it couldn't wait?"

"You set Lee Crane up as bait, that's what is so important," Nelson growled.

"Crane? He's on a training exercise." Johnson looked genuinely confused.

"Oh yes, a training exercise in the middle of the Pacific, waiting for this Shadow person to show up and try to kill him. I notice that you haven't asked if Lee is all right."

"I'm sorry, Harry, I have no idea what you are talking about." Johnson replied, shaking his head. "Is Crane hurt?"

"No, fortunately, but he is suffering from ciguatera Poisoning. Doctor Jamieson thinks that he'll be all right."

"What about Lambert?" Johnson asked.

"Who?"

Alex Lambert, he was Crane's back up in case he ran into trouble. But I don't know anything about Crane being used as bait. It wasn't on my orders."

"I'm sorry, I don't know anything about Lambert. I'll check and get back to you." Nelson turned off the video phone. Instead of answers, he had more questions, but at least he seemed to have the answer to one question; _who killed the Shadow_. Nelson rubbed a hand across the back of his neck. Nothing was ever easy and he had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

ooOoo

Chapter 5 – day 5

It was after midnight before Chip finally got the chance to check on Lee. Opening the sickbay door, he found Jamieson's Corpsman on duty. "How is Captain Crane?"

"Resting quietly." The Corpsman grinned.

Chip smiled at that. Lee hated being in sickbay and usually tried to escape at the first opportunity. "Can I see him?"

The Corpsman nodded. "Help yourself, sir."

Chip entered sickbay proper, and approached the bunk where Lee was lay attached to an I.V. Another one of Lee's pet hates. "Lee, how are you doing?"

Lee turned his head to look at him. "Hi Chip. I'll be better when this thing is out," Lee indicated the cannula.

Chip smiled, he could sympathize; he didn't like them either. "Do you need anything?"

"Any chance you could sneak me a cup of coffee?" Lee asked softly so as not to be overheard.

"I'll see what I can do." Chip retraced his steps. He had no intention of sneaking anything past the Corpsman, Jamieson's retribution was renowned. "Frank, is the Captain allowed coffee?"

The Corpsman grinned. "Sure, Mr Morton, I'll make you both a cup from doc's personal supply. The skipper's been nauseous and I don't think he could stomach the stuff from the mess."

"Thanks,"

A few minutes later Chip was back sitting beside Lee's bunk, watching him take an appreciative sip of his coffee. "Sorry it's not up to Cookie's standards."

"It's fine, really. Thanks."

"You feel like telling me what is going on?" Chip asked cautiously.

Lee took another drink before answering. "I think someone set me up."

"Someone at ONI?"

Lee nodded. "Someone told the Shadow that I was on that atoll."

"The dead guy?"

Lee nodded. "Yeah, we'd had a run in once before. He wasn't happy that I cost him a shipment of drugs, as well as the sub he was using to smuggle the stuff into the US."

"Yeah, I can see how that would have made him mad." Chip wasn't happy that ONI had once again failed to protect an operative. "We've seized his boat and crew pending the arrival of the authorities."

"Be careful, Chip. These people are dangerous." Lee warned.

"Hey this is me. I've got it covered, don't worry," Chip told him. He hadn't taken any chances. Besides the prize crew, he had armed men on deck and Seaview's machine gun manned. The Bay Breeze wasn't going anywhere.

"Chip ' _if it moves, shoot it'_ Morton strikes again," Lee teased, grinning.

"That's Captain Morton to you," Chip bantered back.

"Acting Captain. I'm still your superior."

Chip snorted. "Superior? I'm not the one in Sickbay. It was supposed to be a **survival** exercise. I think you need to brush up on your survival skills."

"Give me a break. I was hungry and there wasn't a lot to eat on that damn atoll."

Chip started in mock surprise. "Lee Crane admitting to being hungry, that has to be a first."

ooOoo

Things had settled down again after the events of the previous evening. No-one had expected to find Lee on the atoll. The Bay Breeze was tied up alongside with a prize crew aboard. At the sound of footsteps on the spiral stairs, Chip looked up from the status report he was reading, to see Nelson entering the control room. "Morning, Admiral."

"Morning, Chip. What's our status?"

"All secure, Admiral. The crew of the Bay Breeze have been transferred to the brig."

Nelson nodded. "Very good, Chip. Have a shore party stand by. I want to check out the atoll before we put the scientists ashore."

"Aye, sir. How many men?"

"At least six."

Chip turned to look for Sharkey. "Chief, assemble a shore party. Six men, make sure they are armed, you're going ashore with the Admiral."

"Aye, sir." Sharkey turned and hurried towards the rear hatch.

ooOoo

Seaview's shore party were met by a tall, slim man, around Lee's age and build. His shaggy dark, collar length hair and slightly scruffy appearance disguised the fact that this was an ONI operative. _But then, that was probably the idea_.

"Mr Lambert, I presume?" Nelson asked.

"Yes. And you must be Admiral Nelson? It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Lambert held out a hand.

"Thank you," Nelson briefly shook hands.

"How's Crane?" Lambert asked.

"In sickbay, he's suffering from fish poisoning, but he'll be okay. Is the island secure?"

"Yes. May I ask what Seaview is doing here?"

Nelson smiled. Lambert probably thought that they had somehow tracked Lee here. But in truth it was a fortunate coincidence. "We are on a scientific mission. We have a group of scientists aboard that wish to study the reef and it inhabitants."

"Admiral, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to see Lee?" Lambert gave him a sheepish grin. "And maybe get a tour of your famous submarine?"

Nelson nodded. "I think that can be arranged. Then maybe you can tell me what the connection was between this _Shadow_ and Lee Crane?"

ooOoo

Showered and dressed in clean fatigues, Alex Lambert sat in Nelson's cabin, drinking coffee. "Thanks for the use of the cabin and the change of clothes, Admiral."

Nelson nodded. "You're welcome. I should be thanking you for helping Lee."

Alex shook his head. "No thanks necessary, I'm pleased that Lee is going to be okay."

"I take it that you have worked with Lee before?"

"Yes, I've know Lee even longer. But you want to know about _The Shadow_. "Alex placed his cup down on the tray. "The Shadow was out for Crane's blood as revenge for his part in the operation that had resulted in his drugs and submarine being seized by the US coastguard. No-one knew The Shadow's real identity. I had spent months infiltrating the organisation, in an effort to identify him. Then one day Lee had shown up looking for me and I was forced to intervene to rescue Lee. Although there had been a successful conclusion, I still would have liked to have taken The Shadow down. The seizure of his submarine had hardly made a dent in his operation.

"So with The Shadow dead, I suppose someone else will be looking to take over?" Nelson surmised. Drug smuggling was big business and there was always someone waiting for an opening.

"The crew of the submarine are currently serving jail sentences for smuggling. Once they are released, they will probably be deported. However, I can't guarantee that they won't come after Lee and myself."

"As Lee would say, it goes with the territory." Nelson pushed to his feet. "Come on, let's go check on Lee."

ooOoo

Lee yawned, he was tired, but his aching head and churning stomach would not let him sleep.

"Hey, Lee. The Doc tells me you are up to having visitors."

"Alex? What...how did you get here?"

Alex smiled as he settled into a chair beside the bunk. "I was your back-up. Johnson wasn't happy with the idea of stranding you alone on the atoll, so I was to keep an eye on you."

"It was you who shot the Shadow?" Lee suddenly realised who is mystery rescuer was. He'd thought that it had been one of the landing party.

Alex nodded. "Yeah."

"You were there all the while?"

"Uh-huh."

"That explains why I had the feeling I was being watched." It was good to know that at least Johnson hadn't abandoned him to his fate completely. However, it still bothered him that someone had tipped off the Shadow to his presence on the Atoll. "Thanks, that's two I owe you."

"You're welcome. How are you feeling? I would have thought that you would have escaped by now." Alex teased.

"Tired, but don't tell Jamie, I have a reputation to maintain."

Alex grinned. "My lips are sealed." He pushed to his feet. "I had better go and let you rest."

"Thanks again. It's good to see you. Will you be staying?"

Alex shook his head. "I have to accompany the body back so that it can be officially identified. Lots of paperwork to take care of, you know how it is."

Lee did indeed know, he would have to be debriefed when Jamieson cleared him to travel to Washington. "I know. You bagged a big fish, should be good for some credits."

"Maybe I'll get some leave before they send me off to goodness knows where."

"Take care of yourself."

"I think I should be my line," Alex grinned. He bent over and patted Lee's arms. "

Come visit some time, I know that Carlota would like to see you."

ooOoo

Nelson had been kept busy arranging the transfer of the scientists and their equipment to the atoll. After freshening up in his cabin, he made his way to the wardroom for dinner. He found Will Jamieson already seated, eating his meal.

"Evening, Will. How is Captain Crane?"

Jamieson looked up from his food. "Evening, Admiral. I guess you could say Lee is comfortable. I have given him something to help alleviate the symptoms. It doesn't help that there is no effective way of detecting how much of the toxin is in his system."

Nelson nodded thanks to the steward as he delivered his meal. "But his condition is stable?" he asked anxiously.

Jamieson nodded. "There seems to be an improvement. He's tolerating fluids. I'll continue the Mannitol for another eight hours. But I still want to keep him under observation, until I am sure that he is not going to develop any other symptoms."

"He's not going to like that." Lee hated being confined to sickbay and would _escape_ at the earliest opportunity.

"Like it or not, sickbay is my domain and he'll do as he is told, or I won't be responsible for the consequences."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Nelson offered.

Jamieson shook his head. "He's actually being co-operative, although I expect that to change once he feels better."

ooOoo

Chapter 6 - Day 6

Nelson had taken the opportunity to do some diving around the atoll while Seaview remained in the area. Named after the Palmyra, that had been wrecked on the reef in 1802, the atoll was quite beautiful, with a vibrant coral reef, that was home to over four hundred species of fish, as well as turtles, Pearl Oysters and Dolphins. He'd spent the morning helping the scientists catch some sea turtles and tag them, so that they could study them more closely. The team were checking on the health of the turtles and looking for signs of Fibropapillomatosis; a tumeruos decease, within the populations, as well as the effects of pollution on the population.

The water was exceptionally clear with just a slight ripple on the surface. The reef was like an enchanted garden, with many varieties of coral in different forms and colours. The time passed quickly and Seaview's Zodiac soon arrived to pick him up.

After a stop at his cabin to shower and change, Nelson headed to sickbay to check on Crane. He'd half expected to find that Lee had escaped, but Chip had informed him that Lee was still in sickbay. _Must be some sort of a record,_ Nelson smiled to himself as he made his way from officer's country to a ladder down to B deck.

All seemed quiet upon his arrival at the door to sickbay. Nelson entered and nodded to the Doctor, who was seated at his desk, before turning his attention to the only patient.

"Hello, Lee, how are you doing?" Nelson asked as he approached Lee's bunk.

"Much better, thank you," Lee smiled, clearly happy to see Nelson. "I'm hoping Jamie will turn me loose soon."

"Don't be in such a hurry. You don't want to take any chances with your health."

"I was looking forward to get in some diving before _Seaview_ leaves the area."

There was a snigger from the direction of Jamieson's office.

"I don't think there is much chance of that, lad. Doc's not going to let you stray far from sickbay until he's sure the toxin is out of your system. Besides, I would have thought that you'd have had enough of the atoll." Nelson teased. Lee loved diving and the waters around the atoll were spectacular.

Lee dipped his head, giving him a sheepish grin. "I have to admit, I was glad of the rescue. What about Admiral Johnson?" Lee frowned.

"Don't worry about Johnson. I've spoken to him and under the circumstances your part in the exercise is complete. You'll be returning to Santa Barbara with us."

Lee's expression brightened. "That's good to hear."

"I thought you'd be pleased. He'll need your report when you feel up to it."

"I'm up to it now, Admiral. It will give me something to do." Lee insisted.

Nelson smiled affectionately at Lee's eagerness at having something to break the monotony of sickbay. "All right, I'll talk to Doc."

"Thanks, Admiral."

"Talk to me about what?" Jamieson asked suspiciously as he appeared from his office.

"I need to write my report for Admiral Johnson," Lee told him, with a defiant look.

Jamieson shoved his hands into his lab coat pockets and regarded his patient. "I'll agree, I'll even let you sit in the front porch, on condition that you have dinner with Chip and the Admiral and then come back here."

"It's a deal," Lee enthusiastically threw back the cover.

"Not so fast, I need to remove the I.V." Jamieson quickly disconnected the I.V, leaving the cannula in place, to continue treatment when Lee returned later.

"Take it slow." Jamieson cautioned. "And don't even think about removing that cannula," he warned.

"Don't worry, Will, I'll see that he behaves," Nelson assured him as he placed a hand on Lee's shoulder and steered him toward the door.

ooOoo

Lee did not want to admit that he still did not have much of an appetite; but he knew Jamie would never release him from Sickbay if he didn't eat. However, the mouth watering smells that greeted him in the wardroom had his stomach growling. He wasn't surprised to find Jamieson already there, and he and Chip joined the Doctor at the table. The Admiral arrived just as Cookie was serving the first course; Asparagus soup with fresh baked bread rolls.

"Evening, Admiral." Jamieson greeted as Nelson sat down.

"Evening gentlemen."

Lee started in on his soup, aware that he would be under scrutiny from both Nelson and Jamie. This was the first real food he'd been allowed. He had managed to keep the oatmeal he'd had for breakfast down, as well as a light lunch. At least he was free of the I.V. for now.

"I've decided to extend Seaview's stay in the area. I hope none of you gentlemen are in a hurry to get back to Santa Barbara," Nelson announced.

"No, Admiral," both Lee and Chip answered together.

"We could give the crew a chance to do some diving or spend time ashore. A few at a time, I don't want them interfering with the scientists work." Nelson continued.

"I'm sure they would appreciate that, Admiral," Lee smiled. _Maybe he would get to do some diving after all._

"I'll have Mr O'Brien draw up a rota." Chip said.

"Don't forget to have him include you in that, Chip." Nelson told him.

"Yes, Sir," Chip smiled. "I was hoping to spend some time ashore."

"I'm not sure this qualifies as 'shore', the atoll is only 4.6 square miles in total," Lee told him with a grin. "And a lot of it is underwater at high tide."

"I think I'll manage."

"Watch out for the sharks, they are a little aggressive." Lee told him.

"They do not usually get too close to divers, the bubbles tend to scare them," Nelson informed them. "But they have been known to feed on Mantas and even turtles. The turtles tend to warm themselves by swimming in the shallow water, which the sharks also frequent. Feeding usually peaks at dawn and dusk."

"Good to know," Chip remarked.

"Do the sharks have any natural predators?" Jamieson asked.

"Here at the Atoll, the only danger is from Tiger sharks. The biggest danger is from man, the meat, liver oil and fins are used commercially."

"I would remind everyone that it is not a good idea to catch any of the fish in the area of the Atoll, I do not want to have to deal with any more cases of poisoning." Jamieson stated firmly.

"Don't worry, Doc – I'll pass that along and make sure all the crew are aware." Chip told him.

ooOoo

Chapter 7 - Day 7

Having spent an uncomfortable night, after over indulging at dinner the previous evening, Lee was still in sickbay. He'd hoped that Jamie would allow him to rest in his cabin, but he knew that was not going to happen now.

Jamieson finished his exam and shook his head disapprovingly as he made notes on Lee's chart.

"What's the verdict, Jamie?" Lee asked hopefully.

"Not good. You are not going anywhere except back to sleep."

"I'd sleep better in my cabin."

"Not until I am satisfied with your condition. I don't suppose you want breakfast?"

Lee shook his head. "I'm not very hungry."

"I'll give you a B12 shot and something to make you more comfortable, then I want you to try and sleep."

While Jamieson was preparing the medication, the door opened and Nelson entered. "Morning, Will. How is the patient?" he asked, walking over to Lee's bunk.

"Morning, Admiral. I'm afraid the Captain is going to be spending another day here."

"I thought that he was getting better?"

"I'm fine, Admiral, I just over did things at dinner last evening," Lee told him, although he knew that he was wasting his breath.

Jamieson returned to Lee's side. "We'll see how things look at lunch time. For now I want him to rest.

Nelson put a hand on Lee's shoulder. "Take it easy, Lee, and let Doc do his job."

"Aye, sir." Although Nelson's tone was light, Lee knew better than to argue.

After Jamieson had administered the meds and straightened the covers, Lee closed his eyes and surrendered to the inevitable. His mind returned to the events that had landed him here. He'd wanted to make his report to Johnson in person and follow up on the mission, but he knew that neither Jamie nor Nelson would agree to him flying to Washington, let alone clear him for another ONI mission.

ooOoo

Having finally escaped Jamieson's clutches, Lee joined Nelson, Chip and the scientists for dinner in the observation nose, before Seaview headed back to Santa Barbara. Lee was still anxious to return to duty and Jamie had told him that he could return to light duty in the morning, provided everything looked okay. Lee loved his job, being Captain of the _Seaview_ was adream come true. Lee was grateful for the opportunities that captaining _Seaview_ had given him. Working with the Admiral was a privilege and a pleasure, even if at times it had been a rollercoaster ride. Some of their missions had sorely tested their relationship, but in the end, their friendship had won out.

At least he was out of sickbay and being here in the nose was the closest thing to being at the conn. While Nelson and their guests talked shop, Lee enjoyed listening to the familiar sounds from the control room. _Seaview_ was still on the surface, the glow of the late evening sun illuminated the nose. Lee could feel the rise and fall of the deck, _Seaview_ was not designed to operate on the surface; however the sea was being kind to them this evening.

Lee's attention was drawn back to the meal by the mess steward removing his plate and placing dessert in front of him.

"You okay, Lee?" Chip asked discreetly.

Lee smiled. "Fine, Chip; just enjoying the ambience."

Chip returned the smile. "I'll pass your compliments to the management."

Still smiling, Lee took a fork full of his cherry pie, savouring the taste. He realised how much he took _Seaview'_ s chef for granted. Being on the atoll, with a limited diet had given him a new appreciation of the cook's talents.

ooOoo

Having returned the scientists to the atoll, Nelson berthed the flying sub, and leaving Sharkey to put FS.1 to bed, climbed the ladder into the control room. He'd thought about inviting Lee to co-pilot, but he'd gone walk about after the meal.

Now that Lee was out of sickbay, Nelson wanted to talk with him about his continuing to take ONI assignments. Nelson knew that he would have a fight on his hands; Lee was stubborn, and if he pushed too hard, he risked losing Lee.

The watch had changed, Lt O'Brien stood at the plot table. Shrugging out of his flying jacket, Nelson approached O'Brien.

"Where is Captain Crane?"

"I believe he's in his cabin, Sir."

Nelson nodded. Carry on, Mr O'Brien."

Heading up the stairs to officers' country, Nelson though about what he would say to Lee. The two had become close, Lee was more than _Seaview's_ Captain, he was a friend. Lee would always put himself in harm's way, to protect his boat and crew, and deep down, Nelson knew that he couldn't change who Lee was. Nelson also knew that he could never take Lee's command away, but maybe they could reach some sort of compromise.

ooOoo

After dinner Lee did his usual walk through the boat. It gave him a chance to catch up on what was happening and to speak to some of the crew on duty in the various departments. The crew were used to Lee's nightly walkabout and seemed pleased to see him. On his way back to his cabin, Lee stopped by the mess to compliment Cookie on the meal. He found himself the recipient of a mug of Cookie's special hot chocolate and a plate of oatmeal cookies. Not wanting to refuse, Lee took both back to his cabin, where he knew there would be a heap of paperwork waiting for him.

Smiling to himself, Lee placed the tray down on his desk and settled into his chair. He took a drink of chocolate and snagged a cookie, before reached for the folder on top of the pile and placed it on the desk in front of him. He was surprised that he still had an appetite after eating dinner; his body must be making up for the lack of food during his stay on the atoll. After a few moments, he was interrupted by a knock on his cabin door.

"Come in." Lee looked up, expecting Chip to enter, but was surprised to see Nelson. "Admiral?"

Nelson approached the desk and perched on the corner. "How are you feeling, Lee?"

Lee smiled. "I'm fine, Admiral."

"Looking forward to heading home tomorrow?"

"I suppose so, although I would like to come back and do some diving. In spite of everything, it is an interesting place."

"Well, we'll be back to pick up the scientists. I'll schedule a stop over to allow you to do some diving." Nelson took a cookie and took a bite.

"Was there something else, Admiral?" Lee asked, sensing that there was more to Nelson's visit than asking about his health. It definitely was not the time to tell Nelson that he wanted to go to Washington to follow up with Johnson, and help find who had set him up.

"You know that I am not happy with you taking so many risks."

"Admiral I..."

Nelson held up a hand. "I know that you think it is your duty. But you need to think about yourself for a change. About your future, give yourself a chance, or one day you'll end up like me."

"Like you? I don't understand. You've achieved so much, if I can achieve half of what you've achieved."

"I'm not talking about achievement; I'm talking about love, marriage, having a family. You'd make a great father." Nelson smiled. "Like it or not, there will come a day when you'll have to think about stepping down. When that day comes, you'll want something else; someone to come home to."

Lee stared at Nelson as he digested what the Admiral was saying. Secretly he had always thought of Nelson as a surrogate father. However, he didn't like being manipulated or threatened. He did not want to think about what would happen if he had to give up Seaview.

"Don't look so worried, Lee. I'm not taking Seaview away from you. Just stop taking ONI assignments. There is more than enough for Seaview to do."

"It's not..." Lee struggled. "I appreciate everything you've done for me. I just can't walk away from this. I need to follow through and catch those responsible."

"I know closure is important, I understand that, Lee. But I don't want you doing it alone. I don't want to lose you."

Lee ducked his head, a little embarrassed that Nelson had voiced his feelings. He'd been aware of their close relationship, even if neither of them admitted it. Nelson had once called him a 'brother', but in reality, they were more like father and son.

Nelson chuckled. "You must have realised how I felt about you, lad. You're the closest thing to a son I have. And I would like grand kids one day."

Lee smiled. "I'll like that to. Kid's I mean, and I cannot think of anyone I would rather have as a father."

Nelson returned the smile. "Finish your supper and get some rest. We can talk about your continued involvement with this mission when we are back in Santa Barbara." Nelson came to his feet. "Good night, Lee."

"Good night, Admiral." For a moment Lee watched Nelson leave. He was touched that Nelson had voiced his feelings. Lee didn't want to lose either Nelson or _Seaview._ He never allowed himself to think too far ahead because there was always the real danger that he would not survive to have a future. He couldn't keep bucking the odds; sooner or later his luck would run out. Maybe for both their sakes, he needed to be more discerning about which assignments he accepted.

Lee picked up his mug and took a drink. After all this was over, he'd give some serious thought to his future. One thing he knew for certain, he wanted it to be with NIMR.

End.

33 | Page

I do plan on writing a WHN, but not sure when, my imagination is not a fertile these days.


End file.
